Edrin Aedrian
Edrin Aedrian is the son of Nendord, and Vuvgi Aedrian making him a member of Clan Aedrian and through this the King of the Dwarves of Dun Garak, and in this position he is also an honorary co-King of Arnor, although tradition has said that the Dwarves hold the mountains while the humans control the surface. Edrin Aedrian is a devoted member of Dun Garak, and every decision that he makes is taken with the question to himself of whether this will make Dun Garak stronger as well as Arnor. His loyalty to Arnor continues a long line of Dwarves in Dun Garak who love the Land of Anor and would die to protect it. Edrin Aedrian would be in Fornost when Chris Hemsworth recieved the news that Valeria had assaulted the western borders of Arnor, and it was Edrin that tried to advise him that he should wait for reinforcements bu there was no convinsing him and Edrin left Fornost for the last time returning to Dun Garek to raise his armies. Edrin would leave for Dun Garak to raise his armies, but by the time that he had raised them Chris was already in western Arnor, and by the time he reached Fornost to rally with more Arnor forces word had already reached Fornost that Chris had been killed in battle and the entire western part of Arnor had nearly collapsed. Edrin Aedrian would command his son Eded to Nargothrond and then he travelled to Dun Varuk which had been placed under siege and arriving as the Austrian forces were preparing to launch their assault he would alongside rallied Arnorian troops relieve the siege and then begin gathering those Arnorians from the Fortress of Central Arnor and bringing them inside Dun Varuk. Edrin would leave his son Artug in command of a part of his army and then left him at Dun Varuk moving eastward through Arnor and back towards Fornost where he planned to assist in the defence of the city. Nargothrond following the peace treaty and would return to Dun Garak depressed about the failure of Arnor to escape the fate most knew it had awaiting it. Characteristics Personality Edrin Aedrian is a devoted member of Dun Garak, and every decision that he makes is taken with the question to himself of whether this will make Dun Garak stronger as well as Arnor. His loyalty to Arnor continues a long line of Dwarves in Dun Garak who love the Land of Anor and would die to protect it. History Early History See Also : Rof-Dwarves A relatively young Dwarf he was born following the Fall of Karak Ankor, and because of this he knew very little of what life was like when Dun Garak was a part of Karak Ankor. In this way he also grew up in Ironforge and met often with the humans of Arnor, who are always sure to keep contact and relations positive with their Dwarven brothers. All of this positive relationships meant that when the Empire attacked Arnor Edrin led his forces in the defence of Arnor.. Arnor War Main Article : Arnor War Battle of Fornost When Edrin and his thousands of Dwarves entered the conflict they engaged the empire's soilders first in the Battle of Fornost during the inital invasion. The involvement of the Dwarves turned the tide of the battle as before this the massive array of firepower from the empires soilders was slowly wearing down the Arnor forces. The Dwarves though brought with them firepower on a level that was far above what the empire could offer and through this they were able to destroy the sieging cannnons, and damage quite extensivly the attackers army as well. This wasn't quite enough as the empire forces had been ordered to take the city at all costs or risk execution back in Austria so there commanders ordered the entire army of the empire to attack the city. By this point there were several breaks in the walls so in each breach the forces of Arnor and the empire engaged eachother. The battle was in sway until once again the Dwarves came to the rescue when Edrin Aedrin led his elite palace gaurd in a charge against the command center of the empires forces. The attack was so far away from the main line and so open to counter assault that very few even saw them coming. The Dwarves rampaged through the commanders and destroyed basically the entire command of the empires army. With this destruction the force then moved behind each of the empires breaches and smashed the suprised forces from behind leading to a general retreat from the walls. The Empire's forces were decimated during the Battle and the Dwarves had lost very few soilders, and they moved along with the rest of the forces of Fornost in the quick rebuild of the breaches of the walls. Second Arnor War Edrin Aedrian would be in Fornost when Chris Hemsworth recieved the news that Valeria had assaulted the western borders of Arnor, and it was Edrin that tried to advise him. Edrin would leave for Dun Garak to raise his armies, but by the time that he had raised them Chris was already in western Arnor, and by the time he reached the area Chris had been killed in battle and The Empire was attacking the north. Heading for Talheim the nearest defendable position he would be stuck there for much of the remainder of the conflict as any attempts to break out of Nargothrond due to the large emperian forces all around them. Edrin would leave Nargothrond following the peace treaty and would return to Dun Garak depressed about the failure of Arnor to escape the fate most knew it had awaiting it. 'Family Members' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard 'Relationships' Chris Hemsworth.jpg|Tur-Chris Hemsworth - Friend|link=Tur-Chris Hemsworth Category:Dun Darak Category:Arnor Category:Dwarf Category:Rof-Dwarf Category:Leader Category:Clan Aedrian